


Vid: Falling Embers

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan thinks about Richard left behind (season 1 finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Falling Embers

**Disclaimer:** Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth is owned by Terry Goodkind and all the grand high mucky mucks of ABC. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this of course. Any similarity to any other vid not my own is coincidence. 

**Title:** Falling Embers  
 **Genre:** Legend of the Seeker Vid  
 **Pairing:** Richard/Kahlan; Kahlan's POV  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** For season one  
 **Timeline:** Kahlan during the season one finale

 **Vidder's Notes:** So, this one was made for the vid challenge. It is meant to be from Kahlan's POV during the season finale... her thinking about Richard left behind in the past. 

  



End file.
